


Love.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Kanan taught Chika how to swim. Chika taught Kanan what love was.





	Love.

Kanan taught Chika how to swim. Chika taught Kanan what love was.

It wasn’t a process. It wasn’t all at once either. It was the small details of Chika’s way to be that made Kanan realize what love was. The way she smiled at strangers. The way she was always worried about her friends. The way in which when she asked you how you were she genuinely cared. The way she hugged people. The way her eyes shinned and the way she decided to be happy.

She taught her what love was a sunny yet cold autumn day. They were playing tag with You. Chika was it and she was after You. You fell. None of them said anything for a second. You started sobbing and before Kanan could do anything Chika was already calming her down. “Everything is okay,” she said. She said lots of things. Things about how You was so strong and fearless, how she was the bravest girl she knew. She made You laugh. She told jokes and made a fool of herself just to make You happy again. Kanan laughed too. They all did. That day Kanan smiled so much her cheeks hurt.

She taught her what love was, that day, when they were under that tree. That one tree they had climbed tons of times again and again every summer. They were hiding from the sun under its leaves and they smiled at the blue sky. Chika held Kanan’s hand. She just placed it over hers and squeezed it. Kanan looked at her and she smiled. “I just love summer, don’t you, Kanan-chan?” She asked. Kanan nodded. That day she thought she was a inch closer to love.

She taught her what love was a few years later, when they were older and tired. It was a cold winter night and they had to do some errands. Kanan’s arm was hurting (they found out she had a tear on her shoulder the day after) and she couldn’t take any of the boxes they had to move. She wanted to stay strong and do her job (she was like that, after all) but Chika wouldn’t let her. She fell and breathed heavily and almost broke everything the boxes had a few times, but she moved all the boxes by herself. She wouldn’t let Kanan do it. That day she thought Chika was some kind of angel.

As for now, it was a spring morning. Kanan was walking around with Chika, remembering old stories, laughing at old jokes and wondering how time could pass so fast. They felt like they were kids just yesterday. That day Chika kissed Kanan on the cheek. “Thank you,” she said “for always staying with me.”. Kanan didn’t say anything and just kissed her on the lips. She had taught Chika how to swim. She had taught her how to climb trees and how to leap from a rock to another. But Chika had taught her what love was, and she couldn’t be any more grateful.


End file.
